


It’s a Group Kind of Thing

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Team Envy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, D/s tones, Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Multi, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tying Merlin up had often been a part of their play, but never had it been so restrictive. Never had Merlin been so completely at Arthur’s mercy before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Group Kind of Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013. Challenge 1 - Kink Grab Bag. Entry #29.

Merlin tugged at the ropes holding his arms and legs to Arthur’s bed. They had no give. Tying Merlin up had often been a part of their play, but never had it been so restrictive. Never had Merlin been so completely at Arthur’s mercy before; blind and bound and utterly unable to do more than breathe and harden at the thoughts of what Arthur was going to do to him this time.  
  
It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes later that Merlin heard the door open, causing him to tense up. Slowly he relaxed as the shuffling sounds of Arthur’s cloak came closer. Merlin was about to open his mouth and ask—like the cheeky brat he was—what Arthur had in mind this time, but then there was another sound that gave him pause. Another cloak, by the sounds of it. Then another, and another, and another.  
  
Merlin lost track of how many knights—they had to be knights, who else would be walking around in cloaks in the middle of the day?—were in the room now. Merlin knew he was frowning, knew Arthur didn’t like it when he frowned, but he couldn’t help it.  
  
Just then a hand came to his head, fingers running through his hair, nails scraping lightly across his scalp. Merlin nearly purred at the touch. There was a puff of breath next to his cheek as he heard Arthur’s voice whisper into his ear.  
  
“Merlin. You promised you would do anything for me right? You said I could do whatever I want with you. You’re mine, right?”  
  
Merlin hurried to nod, pinching his lips shut against the resounding  _‘yes, yes, yes!’_  that threatened to get out. Arthur’s approval breathed across his neck and a small kiss was placed at the point where neck met shoulder, right on the dark bruise that Arthur had claimed as  _his_  spot. Then he felt Arthur move away, and Merlin was left alone again.  
  
Arthur’s voice came again, this time further away. “All right then. Men, you know what to do.”  
  
Merlin fought not to tense up at that, at the unknown. He trusted Arthur, he did. It was the addition of who knows how many others tonight that was keeping him from the right headspace.  
  
A touch to his thigh made Merlin jump, a gasp hissed through his teeth. Other hands joined in, caressing him all over his body; too many hands to count. The sensation of so many touches was a heady one and Merlin found himself arching this way and that trying to lean into them.  
  
When the hands began to draw away Merlin keened, silently begging them to stay, pet him for a while longer. He heard a familiar chuckle.  
  
“You’re such a kitten, Merlin; begging for our touch.”  
  
There was another laugh, from Arthur. “Stop teasing him Gwaine and get to it. You’ve only got one shot at this.”  
  
“Maybe  _you’ve_  only got one shot, Princess. But some of us can go all night.” Merlin could hear the leer in Gwaine’s voice.  
  
The rest of the knights laughed at the ribbing, but went silent after that. Merlin was overly aware of his own breathing in the suddenly quiet room. That, and the tell-tale slicking sounds of a group of men jerking off. Merlin fought not to pant at the mental image provided by such noises. He bit his lips and tried to relax in his bonds, waiting for  _something_.  
  
The first hot stripe of come came as a complete surprise, painting across his neck. Merlin gasped, his own cock twitching at the groans of the men surrounding him. A few seconds later another splash of come hit his hip and across his thigh, coming so close to his balls it made him shiver. Then, almost at the same time, two more knights were coming on his chest. He could feel their seed dripping down to the hollow in his neck and off his shoulders. He felt dirty, painted in all of their come. He loved it.  
  
A finger dragged up the underside of his straining cock, stopping to press into the slit. He felt another knight spend on his stomach, hot and wet. Like a kick to the stomach, Merlin’s orgasm rushed though him, body arching, toes curling. The last thing he heard before passing out was Arthur’s reverent voice calling him “Beautiful.”


End file.
